


Five times Q gave 007 something，and one time he gave him something more.（AKA：Five things 007 couldn't return，and one thing that he kept.）

by shunziqing



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 5+1, Chinese, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunziqing/pseuds/shunziqing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>五次Q给了007某样东西，一次他给了更多。（又名：五件007无法归还的东西，和一件他留下的。）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Q gave 007 something，and one time he gave him something more.（AKA：Five things 007 couldn't return，and one thing that he kept.）

1、  
“科莫多龙？”后面那句“认真的？”并没被说出口，但清晰可闻。Bond可以想象眼镜上方轻微挑起的眉毛和卷起的嘴角。

“不止一只，实际上，而且体形颇为壮观。”

“哦，我相信，007。想吞下一把特制Walter PPK/S 9mm得需要一张大嘴才行。”

“……如果这有帮助，直至葬身龙腹，这把手枪都工作完美，而对它的改造大概救了我的命。”

敲键盘的手指并未停歇，Q盯着电脑，目不转睛：“恭维不能给你一切，Mr.Bond。”

“那能否起码给我一支新的随身武器？”

敲键盘声戛然而止，Q转头对上Bond的目光，眼角带着笑意：“希望这支能坚持得久些。”

“我不会抱太大希望。”

“那么，至少女王是个慷慨的主顾。”

“确实。Q。”

“007。”

 

2、  
一个双0特工用武器的速度就像一个普通人用抽纸巾。

从某一时刻起，Q停止说那句话了，因为他讨厌做无用功，而且他们都知道当他说‘请务必将它完整交回’时，‘它’所指代的并不是那件武器。同时，每次007完成任务，来到Q的部门时，他并不是在汇报又失去了哪件高科技武器，好吧，不*仅仅*是在汇报丢失了哪件武器。

“M有多生气？”007踱进Q所在的办公大厅，西装、袖扣、小牛皮鞋无懈可击，除了眉梢一道还未结痂的血痕，没人看得出四小时前这男人还身处战争区域。

除了Q，当然。

Bond的军需官抬起头，目光在对方眼角的皱褶和指缝间残留的鲜血上稍稍停留，他想起通过耳麦传来的密集枪声和叫嚷，远在千里之外，但听起来近在咫尺。

他端起自己的杯子，不紧不慢地喝了一口茶：“难道你不该更担心*我*有多生气么，007？被你炸掉的那个防追踪讯息发射器花了我两周时间设计。”

那场爆炸夷平了几乎整个街区，造成将近五分钟的通讯中断，M差点爆掉一跟血管。Q全程坐在电脑前，打字的手抖都没抖一下。

Bond伸手整理自己的袖扣：“任务第一。你应该最清楚，Q。”

“那是M的工作，”Q想也没想地反驳，声音中的挑战清清楚楚，“他负责尽一切手段完成任务。我负责确保他始终有某个固执、死硬、自杀倾向的特工可用。”

007摸着袖口的那只手猛地一动，好像他想要伸手去抓什么东西但及时忍住。

Q转回电脑屏幕：“M在办公室，五级警报。建议你穿防弹衣。”

“我不穿防弹衣。”Bond朝门口走去，双手插兜，头也不回地说道。

“你会穿我给你做的。”Q说，语气毫不给人留质疑的余地。

“勇气可嘉。”门外飘来的声音略带笑意，“Q。”

“007。”

 

3、  
如果重来一遍，Bond不会再犯低估Q的错误——好吧，更正，重来一遍的话，Bond大概还是会把他当作无聊的艺术系大学生。

这里是我们已知的事实：James Bond，带着他所有英国佬的礼仪和工整西装，但凡和他相处超过三分钟以上的都能明白此人绝非善类。但是Q，Q看起来就像只白兔一样无害——直到他伸出右手，抬起下巴，笑容里带着三分戏谑七分挑战，说：“007。”他的手指干燥有力。

他们也许并不像外表展现的那样截然不同。基于智慧之上的傲慢，基于技巧之上的自信，还有最最重要的，那种不顾一切的、坚定的决心。

007和他的Q，也许比所有人看到的有更多共同之处。

Bond重重坐在更衣室的长凳上，汗水淋漓。任务后多余的肾上腺素正在与沙袋的较量后慢慢消退，只留下疲惫，和一种空泛的恼怒感。膝盖处尖锐的刺痛显然对改善他的情绪起不到任何帮助。

‘咔嗒’。金属瓶子落在他旁边的椅面上。

“医疗组正在研发的新配方。”Q的身影笼罩在他上方，虽说几乎完全不具威慑力，“他们在发展一种更快速有效止痛并治疗撕裂伤的方法。仍在试验阶段，所以请务必……”

007拿起那个被谨慎地除掉了所有说明的喷剂瓶子，在手里掂了掂，轻轻挑起嘴角：“小聪明不能带给你一切。”

Q停住了正在说的话，推推眼镜：“不，但它让我坐上了现在的职位。”

Bond抬眼看向身边的军需官。年轻人的头发到处乱翘着，刘海几乎遮住眼睛，他嘴角的线条带着熟悉的‘不达目的不罢休’的潜台词。任务后的消退期是Bond第二不愿与人接触的时候，不过此时此刻他竟觉得奇异地平静。

“请务必向医疗组汇报使用结果。”Q完成他之前被打断的话。

“还有什么别的吩咐吗，Q？”Bond戏谑道。

已经往门口走去的年轻人顿了顿，头也不回地抛出：“记得先洗个澡再去。”

 

4、  
Bond最最不愿与人接触的时候，是任务刚刚结束的时候。

双0特工没有轻松的任务，每一天都是种挣扎，有时难熬，有时则更加难熬。

007独自坐在空荡的走廊里，等着轮到他做报告。他的双手很干净，不带一丝血迹，一定是在某一时刻清洗过，不过他不认为他能真的洗掉上面的鲜血。

人们在回避他，他意识到几个文职人员踏进走廊，看到他以后又匆匆退出去——大概是找不需经过他身边的其他路线去了。这倒是正合他意，Bond无意与任何人互动，他仍旧高度紧绷着，‘战斗或逃离’的本能让他想要打碎什么东西，或者远远地离开这里。

走廊尽头的安全门发出喀喇一声响，有人从楼梯间进入走廊，步态轻巧。

Bond没有扭头去看，他只是向后靠进椅背里，长长地呼出一口气，试图放松紧绷了数天的肌肉。存在感仿佛是一种有形态有质地真实存在的东西，不论是此时相隔半个走廊的长度，还是耳麦另一头数千公里的距离，Bond知道那从来都只是一个字母之遥。

Q没有说话，没有动，甚至没有走近。他只是站在走廊的尽头，背靠着安全门，也许还拿着他那个盛着伯爵红茶的蠢杯子。

他就像是一只锚，但Bond并未觉得被拽下，也许仅凭他一人之力还不足够，也许没有人能做到那点，可他起码不再漂离。

 

5、  
他很庆幸没有人对他说过‘你的国家感谢你的服务’，因为如果有人这么对他说，他不确定自己的反应会是什么。

他觉得自己好似在水下。

“……0……0……7……”M的声音模糊而扭曲，好像是从一台电量不足的录音机里播放出来的一样。

Bond咳呛出一口鲜血，猛地回到现实。看起来任务已经结束，而代号007的特工对女王和大英帝国的服务似乎也要到了尽头。M仍在他耳中喋喋不休，Mallory平日话音里的谨慎和冷静此时似乎被紧急所取代：“……James……你的国家仍需要你……”

007忍住没有笑出声来，因为那需要能量，而当他腹侧有两个血洞正在往外流血的时候这么做也有些困难。不过他确实尽力从口中挤出：“答应我，Mallory，当女王决定我把踢到一边的时候，别对我说‘陛下感谢你所做的一切’……”

他们都知道不会有那么一天，还没有一个00打头的特工能平安熬到退休。如果不是这次任务，那么总还有下次。

耳麦里传来些许杂声，然后Q的声音清晰地响起，一如既往地平静：“007。”他说，奇怪的是，Q并没有参加这次任务的执行。他从M那抢来了耳麦？不过了解Q这个人，他大概只是黑进了通讯系统，“救护车还有两分钟到达，在此期间，请尽量控制住你的失血量。”

这成功让Bond笑出来：“你认为过去十五分钟里我都在做什么，宝宝？”那昵称就这样从他嘴里滑出来，Bond把这归咎于失血过多。他希望他们不是在公共频道里对话，不过此时这种事情已经无关紧要。

Q完全无视了他对自己的称呼：“那就再努力一点。”他命令道，“你还欠我一个杯子，007。你用来测试那个激光切割器的。”他声音里带着伪装的怒火，是的，到了现在他已经可以毫不费力地分辨了，“别以为这样就能逃得过去。”

Bond想要说‘抱歉，小东西，也许下辈子’，但一次对话里一个昵称大概是Q所能忍受的极限，而且惹你的军需官生气永远没有好结果，尤其是在他已经颇为恼火的时候。于是他按紧了手里被血侵透的毛巾，等待救援。

最终的最终，Q并没得到Bond欠他那个杯子，他也没能收回那个昂贵的激光切割器，但他们得回了某只00打头的特工，虽然破损，但仍顽强地活着。这对他来讲大概就足够好了。

 

+1、  
从统计学角度来讲，这大约注定会发生。

恐怖、骚乱、爆炸、雨、鲜血和灰烬，英格兰。Q把MI6总部当家太久，以至于当它毁灭时，感觉上就像世界末日。只除了这并不是，他们仍有一个世界需要拯救——或者说，一个国家——任何其他事都得等在那之后了，不论是思考或是死亡。

哦，原来这感觉是这样的。

“我需要去手动解除炸弹。”Q蹲在他们的藏身之处对007说，他们离成功那么近，近到他都能尝到它的味道，就像他喉咙深处的鲜血味儿。他在自己的掌上电脑上敲击着，高兴地看到自己的手指依旧稳定，“但需要有人去切断备用电源，否则的话……”否则的话炸弹依旧会爆炸，他并没说出口，但他们都心知肚明。

“交给我。”James Bond说道。不知何故，他沾了灰尘和血迹的西装仍然完整。

他转身要走——

“James。”Q抓住他的手腕，对方的袖口硌在他的手心里。他不是在为自己的性命担忧——好吧，划去这句话，他当然担心，但不仅仅是这样，如果Bond来不及，如果中途出了一丁点差错，那么失去的将不只是他们两个的性命。

哦，*哦*。他错了，原来这感觉是*这样*的。将自己的信任寄托在某人身上，哪怕那只是耳麦里的一个声音，然后相信他能带领自己远离死亡。原来这感觉是这样的。

James看着他，脸上的表情和他们第一次见面他说“你一定在开玩笑”时一模一样。他抬起另一只手，抹掉Q下巴上的一道污迹，弯腰亲了亲他乱糟糟的头发：“交给我。”他在他耳边重复道。

就这样，Q知道James懂得所有他未曾说出口的话。就像他懂得他们的职责将永远排在第一位一样。

所以当Q按下解除爆炸设定的回车键的时候，他没有丝毫犹豫。


End file.
